


Brain Freeze

by Falco276



Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: Friendship, Fun, Gen, Heartwarming, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falco276/pseuds/Falco276
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>B-day present. "Um. What are you doing?" <br/>"Getting ingredients for an ice cream sundae, of course!" Yuu said happily. <br/>"…Do you really need that much?" Tsubasa questioned with authority.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brain Freeze

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and good day to you all!  
> This is a birthday present for my friend Citation1948~! She also told me not to get  
> her anything, but, honestly, how am I supposed to ignore my best friends' birthdays?  
> 'Specially when they're one right after the other like that. O_O  
> So, I bring you this whatevertheheck! I hope you all enjoy it! Especially you, Ci. 8D  
> Disclaimer: Beyblade Metal Fusion doesn't belong to me. If it did, I totally  
> wouldn't give it to any of you for your birthday.

Some people in the world like to deduce how good their day will be judging from  
how good their morning is. Tsubasa Otori had originally been one of these people.  
His days were peaceful because they started out peaceful.  
…However, he was starting to reconsider this particular opinion of his ever since  
he'd joined the Dark Nebula Organization. The reason for this was the simple fact  
that he had yet to have a spectacular morning during his employment there. The  
reason for this simple fact just happened to be his fellow employees.  
Out of all of them, Yuu – a little blond brat – was the worst of all. And this morning  
was no different.  
"Ice cream isn't a breakfast food, Little Boy," Tsubasa mentioned, striding into  
Doji's office and gracefully plopping himself down across from Yuu.  
"Don't call me 'Little Boy'!" Yuu pouted angrily as he continued to eat his ice  
cream. "And just because you hate ice cream doesn't mean the rest of us have to!"  
"I don't hate ice cream," Tsubasa said, glaring at the boy.  
"Yes you do! You only eat that nasty frozen yogurt stuff! You're such a killjoy!" Yuu  
exclaimed, leaning forward in his seat and pointing at Tsubasa with his  
not-quite-empty ice cream cone.  
"So? We can't all be hyperactive like you, Little Boy," Tsubasa replied smugly,  
smirking down on his companion.  
"I AM NOT hyperactive, Eagle Man!" the younger shouted, looking very close to  
throwing his ice cream cone at Tsubasa.  
"If you say so." The teen nonchalantly brushed off Yuu's outburst.  
The blond's retort was cut off by Doji.  
"If you two are going to make so much noise, then you can just leave. I'm very  
busy!" He glared at the two from behind his glasses before returning his attention to his computer.  
"Now look what you've done, Tsubasa, Doji's all mad!"  
"I can calm down no problem. Don't be so fussy, Little Boy."  
"You started it, Eagle Man!"  
"Yeah, well, you continued it!"  
"Augh, you're SO ANNOYING, why don't you just quit already! The Dark Nebula  
doesn't need you!"  
"That's what you think, Little Boy!"  
"Honestly, if you two can't be quiet, please leave," Doji stressed, completely  
unable to concentrate.  
"Yeah, Eagle Man, why don't you leave, you're bothering both of us!"  
"After you, Little Boy."  
"THAT'S IT – "  
"Enough!" Doji shouted, "Now both of you go do something useful! I suggest training – you both have room for improvement!"  
Soon after that, the two of them somehow found themselves in the kitchen.  
Tsubasa still couldn't figure out how that had happened….  
At the moment, Yuu had his head in the freezer, pulling out various kinds of ice cream.  
Tsubasa stared, a bit dumbfounded. "Um. What are you doing?"  
"Getting ingredients for an ice cream sundae, of course!" Yuu piled all the ice  
cream in his arms and carried it to the island in the middle of the kitchen before dumping it on the counter.  
The teen just continued to watch as the blond somehow pulled the biggest bowl  
Tsubasa had ever seen out of nowhere and set it next to the ice cream. Then Yuu  
climbed on top of the island and sat down.  
"…Do you really need that much?" Tsubasa questioned.  
"Of course I do!"  
"But," the golden-eyed blader blinked, "you just had ice cream earlier. Shouldn't  
that be enough?"  
"Honestly, Tsubasa, you have so much to learn!" By this point, Yuu had started to  
scoop six different flavors of ice cream into the giant bowl. He hummed happily as  
he worked. "Y'know, Eagle Man, maybe you'd be in a better mood if you had more ice cream!"  
"And just how would that help?" Tsubsa asked, watching Yuu intently.  
Ignoring his companion's question, Yuu slid off the counter and ran to the fridge  
to get the chocolate syrup. Bringing it back, he proceeded to put a healthy amount on his sundae.  
"Perfect!" the blond announced, pulling out a spoon so he could start eating.  
Tsubasa, meanwhile, began the task of putting away all the containers of ice  
cream Yuu had left out. When he was done, he leaned against the counter and  
watched the 'Little Boy' again. It wasn't long before he got sick of waiting.  
"Are you going to be finished any time soon?"  
"No," Yuu answered instantly.  
"Well hurry up, we have to get some training in today, at least…" the golden-eyed blader mumbled,   
knowing that Doji wouldn't be pleased to hear that they'd gone against orders.  
"I can't eat it too fast! I'll get brain freeze, Eagle Man!" Yuu explained, continuing  
to eat at a reasonable pace.  
Tsubasa scoffed. "There's no such thing as brain freeze."  
"Don't be stupid, Tsubasa, of course there is!" Yuu insisted.  
"I've never gotten it," Tsubasa argued, looking quite smug.  
Yuu rolled his eyes. "So in that case if you tried to get it now it wouldn't work, right?"  
"Right," the teen answered confidently.  
If Tsubasa had paid more attention, he would have noticed just how devious Yuu  
looked at the moment.  
"Fine then, Eagle Man, go ahead and try."  
"My pleasure!"  
Five minutes later, Tsubasa was clutching his forehead and Yuu fell off his chair because he was laughing so hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Short, and hopefully humorous!  
> Yeah, Tsubasa really is such a loser, but that's why I love him. Everyone has it in  
> their heads that he's all cool and stuff…but he acts so lame and almost immature – I  
> just can't take it! xD At least, that's how I interpret him. It's especially apparent in  
> Metal Masters. xD  
> Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed that~! I do like it better than 'Livvy's present…but  
> that's only because Yuu and Tsubasa humor seems more natural for me to write. I  
> wish I could write everything this easily, really. :/  
> So…be sure to leave me a review! Like it, love it, hate it, wish it to meet some  
> unfortunate DOOM. Whatever you think, let me know! :)


End file.
